Farewell (The Disappearance of Bertholdt)
by Tenkee
Summary: [ warnings: SPOILERS ] bertl pov Siempre he sido un cobarde. Un gran, gran cobarde. Con miedo de herirte...Así que, este será nuestro último adiós.


¡Hola! La verdad, no sé para qué saludo con tantos ánimos, si he acabado por herirme a mí misma escribiendo esto lolz. Parece que solo se me da bien escribir cosas de este tipo, desde el punto de vista de un personaje y tal (Es que la acción se me da fatal, im rlly sorry). No es que escriba muy bien, pero lo intento hacer lo mejor que puedo (Y escribir esto con Bon Iver me ha ayudado a hacerlo aún más triste, bibah xdxd). ;_; my feELS. Y me fastidia porque me ha quedado mUCHO más corto de lo que me habría gustado, dammit. Este es, un poco, el headcanon que he ido adquiriendo de Bertl. Es muy buen chico y me duele que tenga que sufrir todo esto (y yo le hago sufrir más porque soy una buena fan frick ieah!111uno!)

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

**N/A: **_Todo el fic está escrito en pov de Bertl. _

* * *

_**· F**arewell. (The disappearance of Bertholdt) **·**_

Llueve. El suelo no está mojado, no hay humedad en el aire. Las gotas no se deslizan por la brisa del viento para explotar con elegancia en el firmamento. El cielo es azul, más azul que nunca, y está cubierto de nubes que danzan, tomándose su tiempo, a través de él. La luz del Sol las atraviesa con fuerza, iluminando todos nuestros rostros, sucios por el trabajo. Pero, a pesar de todo, _llueve._

Como siempre, yo estoy apartado de la calidez humana con la que me podría mezclar, pero que _alejo de mí. _No puedo dar siquiera un paso hacia ese _destino_; de tal modo, solo lograría romper en pedazos todos los planes que iniciamos, _juntos,_ para poder crear nuestro futuro. Construir un camino de vuelta a nuestro hogar, con nuestras propias manos.

_¿No es así, Reiner?_

Nunca pensé que crecer fuera tan difícil. De todas maneras, nunca nadie me dijo que convertirse en una _persona_ era algo fácil de soportar. Siempre he sido un muchacho ignorante, encerrado en mi propia burbuja; _mi mundo_. La alternativa a la realidad, en donde tú estabas y estarías conmigo hasta el final.

Y el tiempo quiso jugar con nosotros, así como lo hace siempre con todos. Somos sus marionetas, a merced de sus travesuras, siendo encadenados, para escuchar, por siempre, el eco de su risa burlona. El tiempo hizo uso de su poder para cambiarlo todo, _empezando por ti._

_Eh, Reiner...¿está bien tener miedo?_

Pensé que podría seguir con el trabajo que dejamos a medias. Pensé que, quizá, solo sería más fácil hacerlo.

Pero, en el fondo, soy una persona _egoísta. Sé que no debería, pero..._

Con una sonrisa quebrada, de pie, veo cómo me has dado la espalda y te vas, bien acompañado, dejando solo tus huellas a tu paso. Huellas que siempre querré guardar en mi memoria, para saber que has estado aquí conmigo.

Desde las sombras proyectadas por vuestras figuras, alzo las manos. Y, antes de que pueda darme cuenta, estoy viviendo en la oscuridad, añorándolo todo. La dañina negritud hace que caiga al suelo, arrodillado, viéndome reflejado en un pequeño charco en el suelo.

Siempre he mantenido esta sonrisa torcida, actuando como un simple espectador de la película a la que llamamos _vida._ Era mi -vieja- máscara, que fui construyendo, poco a poco, desde que todo había comenzado. Conteniendo mis emociones, viví durante varios años oculto tras una máscara de mentiras y expresiones falsas. Y, ahora, esta se rompe, deshaciéndose en pedazos.

Soy yo.

_Y estoy roto_.

¿Por qué he de llorar tanto por que tú puedas ser feliz sin mí? ¿Cómo puedo ser tan cruel contigo?

Intento limpiarme las lágrimas con torpeza, sin darme cuenta de que aún quedan muchas más por fluir, después de tanto tiempo contenidas bajo llave. A veces desearía haberme convertido en un simple guerrero hueco, sin alma, sin corazón. Que no ve, que no siente. Pero sigo siendo el niño que temblaba, perdido en el bosque, y que lloraba cuando se quedaba solo, sin ninguna mano a la que aferrarse. _En el fondo, sigo siendo el crío que vivía a tu vera.. _

No puedo hacer que vuelvas a por mí, no si tú no quieres. Ya he caído en el olvido. Y, a pesar de mis llantos y mis súplicas, nadie puede escucharme. Por muchas veces que grite tu nombre, no vendrás a darme la mano para caminar juntos de nuevo. Porque nuestro tiempo juntos llega a su fin, para que tú puedas olvidarte de quién eres y renacer como alguien totalmente nuevo.

Ahora, mi nombre es un simple eco que resuena una y otra vez, haciéndose más débil a cada minuto que pasa. Quisiera que me llamases, que pronunciases mi nombre para que ya no fuesen solo letras flotando en el aire. Desearía que, así, lo repitieras hasta que yo pudiese brillar como tú. Ojalá todo fuera tan fácil.

_Siempre he sido un cobarde, a pesar de todo. _

Mi misión era hacer que permanecieses dentro de tu armadura, ajeno a todo. Ajeno a las sonrisas de todas esas personas, ignorando, también, todas las lágrimas y gritos que desgarraron el cielo después de todo lo que hicimos.

_Un gran..._

No pude cumplirla, después de todo...no fui capaz de ocultarte al mundo.

_...gran cobarde._

No después de ver cómo sonreías con todas esas personas.

_Temeroso de matarte._

No soy fuerte, no tengo la fortaleza para coger la hoja donde fuiste esbozado y borrar tu sonrisa. Mis manos tiemblan sólo con pensar en la idea de hacer desaparecer el eco de tu risa, que escucho desde lejos, ahora apartado.

Si así es como tú brillas; más que conmigo, yo seré el que se encargue de abrazarte por detrás, como una sombra, y el que te tapará los ojos, cegándote frente a la realidad. Porque nuestra realidad es lo suficientemente cruel como para dividir tu corazón en dos. Si caminando junto a la gente que aún conserva las alas de la libertad te evades de nuestro objetivo, te observaré desde las sombras, y admiraré cómo crecerán tus alas para salir volando con todos ellos, sea donde sea.

Y así, el caudaloso río del tiempo sigue su cauce.

Nunca supe nadar en ese río. Ya perdí mi oportunidad para aprender, hace mucho, mucho tiempo...Quizá ha llegado el momento de que me ahogue en sus aguas cristalinas, dejando que borre cada parte de mi ser, hasta desaparecer como un espectro. Desde la orilla, camino hasta que el agua me envuelve, ansiosa por llevarme consigo. Una sonrisa rota, pero sincera, que dedico para ti mientras agito mi mano, húmeda.

_Y este será nuestro último adiós._

* * *

Después de una vida llena de mentiras, lo único de lo que no me arrepiento es de haberte conocido.

_"Fuimos como dos flores en el mismo jarrón. Pero yo me marchité antes y tú supiste seguir."_

* * *

_Y HASTA AQUÍ ;D._

_Espero que os haya gustado, y eso, os agradecería mucho que me dejaseis comentarios para ver qué os ha parecido._

_See ya! 3_


End file.
